This invention relates to a new and improved shallow draft cargo vessel bow configuration employing a forwardly projecting, horizontally disposed bow plate configuration constituting an improvement over that disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 489,762, filed July 18, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,531. More specifically the invention is directed to and is herein illustratively described in connection with a cargo barge spoon bow type vessel having an elongated hull proper with a substantially flat bottom and a forwardly tapered spoon bow proper, as a means of increasing the safe operating speed of such a hull while greatly reducing the drag and horsepower requirements of propelling or towing the same under varying conditions of loading. However the invention applies to ship's hull configurations of other types as well. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
Of interest as background herein is U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,240 to Hutchison et al. which discloses a hull form for a marine vessel having a blunt bow in which a lower portion of the bow is extended longitudinally forward of the forward perpendicular to form a smooth protuberance and wherein the hull has a flame extending aft from the bow in a downward direction and terminating in the bottom of the vessel. Also as background interest is the splash or protector plate concept disclosed in the Gavois French patent No. 1,317,347 wherein the plate is mounted at a median height on the bow proper. The commonly used bulbous bow protuberance on otherwise conventional large ocean going vessels is of further interest, such bow bottom extensions serving primarily to increase characteristic displacement hull speed, although not materially affecting basic performance and pitch stability of the hull.
In accordance with the present invention the improved bow empennage configuration is directed to achieving not only improved pitch stability and some increase of basic characteristic displacement hull speed but also, and primarily, greatly reducing the horsepower requirements in driving the vessel, particularly flat bottom pointed spoon bow type cargo barge hulls, while permitting those hulls to be moved through the water at higher speeds which with conventional hulls pose a safety hazard due to structural strains under slamming, pounding and buffeting conditions and due to sea-keeping problems with splash-over or submersion of the bow by plowing. It is an object hereof to provide a hull bow configuration which permits the hull of a large cargo barge, for instance, to be propelled or towed at speeds up to 18 knots or higher which would cause the bow structure of a conventional hull, designed for a maximum of 12 knots or so, to plow and to undergo unsafe excessive slamming and vibration strains likely to cause structural failure.
A further object of the invention is to devise an improved ocean going shallow draft barge bow configuration of a practical and sturdy construction not adding unduly to the cost of the barge nor requiring or entailing flume configurations or specialized interior structuring which would diminish the hold capacity of the hull.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved flat bottom type spoon bow cargo vessel of shallow draft and maximum speed capability coupled with at least conventional roll stability and enhanced pitch stability for operation safely in varying sea and loading conditions. A further and related object is to devise such a hull configuration which operates efficiently essentially throughout its entire speed and loading range.